Retazos de Amor
by CristalHeart28
Summary: No siempre tienes que dejarte llevar por el mounstruo de los celos. Debes actuar con madurez ante una situación como esta, nunca dejarte engañar por las malas compañías. Marinette aprenderá algo tarde que escuchar a Chloe y tratar de hacer quedar mal a una persona, era algo realmente tonto y muy inmaduro. ¿Cómo resultará esto?


El sitio era increíble, había distintos tipos de comida, música, famosos tomándose una selfie con admiradores, autógrafos... todo lo que la Premier de una película tendría. Ella solo pudo observar con asombro como todos se divertían y entrevistaban al increíble Thomas Astruc. Niños, periodistas, adolescentes, le preguntaban todo lo relacionado sobre la película mientras el contestaba alegremente como podía cada pregunta que le hacían.

Todo iba bien hasta que Adrien apareció, no es que se molestara su llegara, la verdadera molestia era que venía del brazo con Kagami, su compañera de esgrima.

No le hizo muy buena cara cuando entró y la vio, solo se limitó a apretar el brazo de Adrien como si le perteneciera y ella solo pudo sujetar la bandeja de macarrons ya vacía para apretarla y canalizar su furia.

Kagami lo sabía, y para provocar más su enfado se recargó más contra él.

Siseó tal y como lo haría una gata enojada.

Como si el destino se burlara de ella, enfrente de sus ojos se paseaba, Chloe Bourgeois, quien venía masticando cada palabra que soltaba y enojada, incluso más que ella.

Se colocó a su lado y observó en la misma dirección de Adrien y Kagami rabiando en su interior.

— No me gusta que esa chica este tan pegada a mi Adrichoo, es muy poca cosa para andar con alguien como Adrien, además, es muy grosera — pataleo en su sitio — me dijo cosas horribles — exageró más de la cuenta su supuesto sufrimiento.

Marinette quien ya no estaba consciente de lo que hacía le dio la razón por primera vez en su vida.

— Apuesto a que si tu y yo trabajamos juntas, lograríamos poner en ridículo a esa, y así Adrichoo se alejaría de ella para siempre — parloteo Chloe.

Marinette abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Eres la misma Chloe Bourgeois no esa así? — preguntó para estar segura de que era Chloe y con quien hablaba y no un doble de ella.

—No seas insolente panadera... — le reclamo con su voz de diva — te estoy dando la oportunidad de poder trabajar conmigo para hacer quedar mal a esa víbora — murmuró señalando a Kagami.

— Pero... — dudó.

— Solo piensa que estamos ayudando a Adrichoo a no mezclarse con alguien tan insípida como ella — alentó — ¿Tenemos un trato? — preguntó extendiéndole la mano para sellar la promesa.

Marinette dudo... en serio dudo, trabajar con Chloe para hacerle la vida imposible a Kagami... estaba a punto de declinar la oferta cuando escuchó a Adrien y Kagami reír juntos, eso la lastimo... y su dolor fue el bálsamo que hizo que su mano tomara vida propia y estrechara la de la Bourgeois, casi pudo ver fuego azul rodeando sus manos, como si hubiera hecho un pacto con el diablo.

Y así... es como inicio todo.

Al principio Chloe, tomo uno de los chicles de la mesa de bocadillos y lo masticó para que se hiciera pegajoso.

Chloe le susurró que fuera hasta allá fingiendo que les ofrecía macarrons y disimuladamente tirara el chicle cerca de la zapatilla de Kagami.

Ambas esperaron su reacción, pero cada cosa que intentaban, parecía solo unir más a los chicos, ya que Adrien como el caballero que era, no dudo en ayudarla a ponerse su zapatilla.

Chloe estaba al borde del colapso y Marinette hiperventilo ante esa escena.

Nada funcionaba.

Hasta que, Chloe le comentó de un plan, que hizo por fin a la chica entrar en razón y eso la llevó a exaltarse con la rubia.

— ¡Basta ya Chloe! ¡Me niego a hacer esto... es muy peligroso!

— ¿Disculpa? — inquirió ofendida — debo recordarte quien aceptó solemnemente a ayudarme a sabotear a esa tipa que esta coqueteando descaradamente con mi Adrichoo en nuestras narices — debatió.

— Pero esto va más allá de un simple saboteo, no es correcto hacerlo.

— Ay Dios, ahí vas como siempre con esas cursilerías de hacer lo correcto y bla, bla, bla — habló con un tono apático.

— ¡Tú piensa lo que quieras! ¡No seré parte de esto! — exclamó fúrica la azabache retirándose de la vista de la rubia.

— Bien — masculló la rubia — si no vas a ayudarme más, entonces sufrirás la misma humillación que obtendrá... esa — se dijo a si misma y azotando con su cabello azotando el viento y su barbilla en alto, la reina abeja proyecto su plan contra la japonesa, y también contra la Dupain.

La azabache se sentía muy mal por lo que había hecho anteriormente, pegar un chicle en la suela de su zapato o hacer que se sentara en pastel era muy penoso para ella, pero... ¿Hacerle eso delante de todos los invitados?

Marinette no tenía un mal corazón, es cierto que a veces hacía las cosas sin pensar, pero, fue una suerte que recapacitara antes de poner en marcha lo que Chloe planeaba hacer... quería arrojar a la pobre a la mesa de las copas de Champaña. Eso era un acto muy peligroso, Kagami podría resultar herida y ahí si, Adrien la odiaría de por vida. La Tsurugi no era de su total agrado pero, nadie merecía que le hicieran eso.

Con un resoplido tomó una bandeja de macarrons en una mano y unas porciones de pastel de chocolate en la otra.

— Marinette cariño, ¿Estás segura de querer llevar 2 bandejas a la vez? — preguntó Sabine arqueando una ceja preocupada.

«Por supuesto que no, a penas puedo con una»

— Claro que si madre — respondió tranquilamente con una cálida sonrisa intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

Intentaba por todos los medios que las charolas no resbalaran, pero se le hacía difícil, el equilibrio de pronto comenzó a fallarle, estaba a punto de caerse junto con las charolas, pero logró mantenerse firme, pero de la nada, alguien empujó su espalda haciendo que nuevamente perdiera el equilibrio y soltara las bandejas cayendo al suelo, y como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, la charola con los postres fueron a estrellarse directamente contra el vestido de la japonesa llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

— No puede ser — pronunció con terror la azabache observando el chocolate esparcido por la ropa de la Tsurugi — Y-Yo de verdad, lo lamento mucho — se disculpó con un hilo de voz sonrojada por estar atrayendo la atención de todos.

Kagami le lanzó una mirada fría, totalmente amenazante y con decisión se acercó a ella sin darle tiempo para levantarse.

— ¿Lo hiciste a propósito verdad? — inquirió con la rabia instalándose en sus venas.

— N-No y-yo solamente... — intentó explicar en vano.

— ¡Cállate! Ahora veo lo que pasa, tú y tu amiguita la rubia se la han pasado toda la velada tratando de hacerme quedar mal frente a Adrien, ¿Pero sabes que? Solo se pusieron en ridículo... espero que esta lección la recuerdes muy bien para toda tu vida.

Chloe disfrutaba plenamente del espectáculo, a la rubia no le importaba lo que dijeran de ella, estaba tan acostumbrada que ni se inmutó ante las palabras de la japonesa.

— ¡Kagami! ¡Ya basta! — gritó de pronto su madre golpeando en el suelo su Katana, si bien había escuchado y sentido la furia de su hija ante tales bromas, podía percibir el arrepentimiento y la voz quebradiza de la pobre chica que estaba arrodillada en el suelo.

—Y-Yo... d-de verdad lo siento — haciendo caso omiso a los cuchicheos y posibles burlas de la gente tomó la charola del suelo y limpiando con más fuerza de la necesaria sus ojos, corrió fuera del salón, no quería estar ahí, no soportaría ver la mirada de dolor y decepción de Adrien sumado a la mirada asqueada y fría de Kagami.

Sin mirar a nadie, azotó la puerta de entrada y salió.

Todos estaban totalmente paralizados y sin saber que decir ante tal escena, pero el rubio al ver a su amiga tan triste no pudo evitar que el instinto de salir tras ella saliera a flote, y eso es justo lo que planeaba hacer, salir a buscarla.

— Marinette se ve muy mal, tengo que ir a ayudarla — exclamó el joven rubio angustiado.

— No debes hacerlo Adrien — sonó la voz fría de Kagami — después de lo que hizo no merece tu ayuda. Ni la de nadie.

— Marinette nunca haría algo así apropósito Kagami, tiene que haber una explicación, de eso estoy seguro, te lo dije la primera vez — le recordó duramente corriendo detrás de la diseñadora para ver su estado, tanto físico... como emocional.

Kagami bufó y se quedó parada en su sitio junto a su madre limpiando con una servilleta las manchas de chocolate de su atuendo.

— Muy bonito el espectáculo que diste hija — vocalizó con sarcasmo la Sra. Tsurugi sentada a un lado de su hija.

— ¡M-Mamá!

— Parece que tantos años educándote para que sepas mantener tus sentimientos a raya ha sido en vano — decayó la mujer encargándose en su bastón.

— No hice nada malo madre, solo hice justicia — aclaró.

— La humillaste... ¿Comprendes? — espetó — Tienes que aprender a controlar tus celos querida, porque si esto es por lo que creo, lo que estas haciendo es muy inmaduro — masculló.

Kagami de pronto sintió una oleada de vergüenza recorrerla.

— Debes saber perder hija — habló de pronto la señora Tsurugi manteniendo la cabeza firme y volteando luego la cabeza hacia Kagami, como si la viera.

— No sé que quieres decir con eso mamá, yo solo me defendía de...

— ¿Desatando tus impulsos, para hacerla quedar mal ante todos? Sobre todo en frente de Adrien — reprendió recalcando el nombre del chico.

— Solo le dejé en claro que no se metiera con una Tsurugi — explicó orgullosa cruzándose de brazos.

— Ella quería disculparse... — la contradijo — sé muy bien que fue un accidente, o al menos en tu caso lo fue...

— ¿Que quieres decir? — preguntó la Tsurugi con intriga.

— Alguien que no reconozco, la empujó intencionalmente para que cayera, provocando que el impactó fuera sobre ti, fue planeado, incluso ella pudo resultar herida.

— ¿Es que acaso lo viste? — preguntó enojada ya sin medir sus palabras, abriendo los ojos enormemente al darse cuenta de su error.

Ese había sido un golpe bajo.

— M-Mamá y-yo lo lamen...

— Toda la vida te he entrenado para que seas una campeona nata en el esgrima, mi lema para ti era... "No existen las segundas oportunidades en nuestra familia"... creo que, me equivoqué al no dejarte claro que... las segundas oportunidades existen, no solo en el esgrima, también es un buen inició para una nueva amistad.

Kagami agachó la cabeza avergonzada, y miró hacia la puerta por donde había salido Adrien tras Marinette.

Una pequeña pero casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro, seguiría el consejo de su madre y aceptaría su derrota. Como toda una campeona.

Touche, Marinette...

Cerca de la mesa de aperitivos se encontraba Chloe Bourgeois, una sonrisa triunfante decoró su cara y admiró con orgullo como su plan había salido a la perfección.

— Recibes lo que das, Dupain-Cheng, humillación por humillación — murmuró viendo su manicura recargada en una pared sin inmutarse por el "supuesto" accidente.

— ¿Marinette?

El rubio abandonó el salón de eventos en donde antes se había realizado una alegre fiesta solo para buscar a su dulce compañera de clases.

Revisó cada centímetro del lugar ¿Donde estaba?

De pronto, un destello llamó su atención, eran las lágrimas de la chica que eran reflejadas por la luna, muy extraño, pero así era.

— Marinette...

— Adrien — murmuró la azabache algo extrañada — ¿Que haces aquí? — hipeó.

Adrien se sentó en la banca a un lado de ella sin musitar palabra alguna hasta que la escuchó llorar nuevamente.

— Quería saber como estabas... — declaró firmemente.

Marinette puso su mejor sonrisa de "no me pasa nada"

— Estoy bien — contestó con voz apagada — no debes preocuparte por mi.

— Es cierto... todo lo que dijo — reveló al rubio dejando que este se repusiera de la sorpresa — y-yo me uní con Chloe para poder dejar en ridículo a Kagami — admitió con voz temblorosa ¡Dios soy una horrible persona! — se maldijo ocultando su rostro en sus manos — arruine su cita, lo siento mucho.

— ¿Cita?

— Y-Ya sabes, al parecer... te gusta Kagami y... y a ella le gustas tú...

Adrien quedó pasmado ante esta respuesta.

— Kagami y yo no salimos, es cierto que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos pero... la veo solo como una amiga, no es mi tipo...

— P-Pero ¿Porqué no te fijarías en ella? E-Ella es inteligente, bonita, franca — mientras hablaba, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos — en cambio yo...

— Te estas desvalorando... — regañó Adrien con una voz seca.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza negando y con sus dedos quitó las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus enormes y bonitos ojos azules.

— N-No lo hago... e-es solo... la verdad. No me extraña que a Kagami le caiga mal... soy muy, torpe, insegura, ingenua y una... completa inútil — unas gotas salínicas traviesas querían volver a salir de su orbes, más ella esta vez no lo permitió. — a-además siempre arruino su oportunidad contigo... y... y después de lo de hoy — su mirada se apago y gimió de vergüenza — ¡Agh! ¡Soy una tonta! Nunca debí escuchar a Chloe, sabía desde el principio que era una mala idea — terminó de decir arrepintiéndose de su tonta decisión.

Adrien para ese momento no podía estar creyendo lo que escuchaba. Si, tenía muy presente los sentimientos de Kagami, pero sin embargo a pesar de que la japonesa era una gran compañera de esgrima y amiga, no podía pensar en ella como una pareja. La apreciaba... pero no de esa forma.

El rubio colocó sus manos en las delicadas de Marinette posadas en su regazo y apretujando la falda del traje de Maid.

— Marinette... — llamó Adrien — lo que hiciste estuvo mal, no te lo niego — la mirada de Marinette volvió a caer — pero... también te arrepentiste, te diste cuenta de que eso no estaba bien y trataste de arreglarlo... eso me deja claro de que eres una persona con el corazón más grande y puro de todo el mundo, tus intentos al disculparte con Kagami, valieron más para mi que todo lo malo que hiciste.

Marinette soltó una risa sin gracia.

— ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que todo lo hice por celos — reveló sin gracia alguna — sé que es tonto porque tú y yo no somos nada pero... Ash solo olvídalo — quiso levantarse, pero el chico la tomó delicadamente del brazo.

El simple tacto de su mano en su brazo hizo que la piel le ardiera y sintiera un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

La volvió a sentar a su lado y sus miradas se conectaron. Adrien la sostuvo de los hombros como si estuviera en un trance.

— Tienes unos ojos... preciosos — murmuró embebecido por la belleza natural y angelical que desprendía la pequeña chica, ese vestido le quedaba tan perfecto como su ropa ordinaria, y esos labios color durazno lucían tan apetecibles y tiernos.

Cuando sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, la luna parecía que brillaba con más intensidad que nunca y el silencio los envolvió dejándolos en una burbuja aislada de toso ser existente del planeta.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando a medida que cortaban distancia y sus alientos se entremezclaron.

Un dulce tacto fue lo que probaron ambos al sentir sus labios chocar, de pronto, sintieron miles de mariposillas revoloteando en su estómago, era un beso casto e inocente que poco a poco se fue transformando en algo más intimo.

El cabello de Mari fue disuelto por la mano de Adrien que se coló en su cabeza revolviendo su melena azabache y la diseñadora acunó el rostro del varón tiernamente ladeando la cabeza.

Pronto, el aire comenzó a faltar en sus pulmones, dándole un pequeño descanso de ese pasional beso.

Los labios de ambos se sentían como si les hubieran puesto anestesia, cosquilleaban tanto que parecía que no sentían su boca.

— Wow — soltó de pronto Marinette.

— Acaso ¿Lo hice mal? Discúlpame, e-es mi primera vez besando — confeso el rubio avergonzado llevando una mano a su nuca.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó sorprendida — No, no, para nada, ¡Besas increíble! — gritó asustando un poco al chico por el inesperado grito.

Marinette cubrió su boca con sus manos al escucharse.

— D-Digo, no estuvo mal... estuvo... bien — contestó acariciando sus brazos.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Adrien pasando cubriendo sus propios labios con su palma — pues... me alegro que mi primer beso haya sido con una chica linda — le sonrió dulcemente a la chica.

Marinette estaba sonrojada hasta la médula por sus palabras.

— Podría decir lo mismo... — murmuró desviando su mirada.

Ambos se quedaron parados frente a frente corriendo la mirada y abriendo la boca haciendo un amague de decir algo, más ni una palabra fue pronunciada.

— Oye — carraspeó Adrien de pronto — quisieras... ¿Tomar algo conmigo mañana? — preguntó entre dientes algo sonrojado mirando a su bello rostro.

La azabache tardó unos minutos en responder debido a la sorpresa. ¿En serio, Adrien Agreste la estaba invitando a salir? Se preguntó mentalmente patidifusa.

Se pellizcó discretamente su brazo para comprobar que esto no era un sueño, haciendo una mueca de dolor y luego sonriendole al chico rubio.

— Me encantaría Adrien — respondió en un débil susurro dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, para alejarse corriendo.

Adrien la miró fijamente hasta que desapareció de su vista con una sonrisa, luego entró de nuevo al salón para hablar con Kagami sobre ciertas cosas.

Al final... todo había resultado bien.

**Extra**

— ¡¡No, no quiero hacerlo Adrien!! — dijo la adorable azabache a modo de berrinche abrazándose a un poste telefónico fuertemente siendo jalada por su novio.

— ¡Marinette! — exclamó aborrecido Adrien jalando de la cintura a su novia tratando de despegarla de ese poste — por favor amor, todos nos voltean a ver — habló Adrien entre dientes algo nervioso al ver a la gente pasar y mirar medio raro a la pareja.

Adrien se sostuvo la sien con la mano y trató de por milésima vez tratar de sacar a su novia de esa columna.

— Princesa, por favor... todo irá bien — le dijo a su novia tratando de convencerla.

Más la azabache no tenía intención de ceder.

**«Bien, si no quieres ir, tendré que tomar métodos extremos»**

— Esta bien Princesa, no me dejas más opciones — sus dedos se movieron por todo el estómago de la azabache causándole cosquillas y provocando que se soltara del poste.

Marinette gritaba una y otra vez en el oído de Adrien mientras este la cargaba a la fuerza soportando como hombre todo grito, arañazo, pellizco u otro cariñito que su adorable novia le hiciera.

— Marinette, por favor tranquilízate, solo iras a disculparte con Kagami como me dijiste que lo harías — reprendió suavemente.

— S-Si p-pero... ¡Cambié de opinión! Adrien no quiero ir — gritó intentando zafarse de sus brazos — Kagami debe estar odiándome aún — se escandalizo tratando de bajarse de sus brazos.

Adrien rodó los ojos con diversión.

— Ya pasó una semana Princesa, ambas deben arreglar sus diferencias y disculparse — habló con voz forzosa ya que su novia no dejaba de moverse intentando bajar de sus brazos.

— D-De verdad que no quiero hacerlo... — su voz tembló — M-Mejor vamos a...

— Marinette — la interrumpió — sin excusas esta vez.

Marinette gimió angustiada y el rubio paró sus pasos deteniéndose en una casa enorme que gritaba la cultura japonesa por todos su ángulos. Marinette fue sujetada de los hombros por Adrien desde atrás impidiendo que se echara a correr a la menor a oportunidad.

— Ya estamos aquí — alentó el rubio — ahora tocaré la puerta, te disculparás con Kagami y ella contigo... y luego nos iremos a casa de tus padres a comer unos deliciosos Croissants — le dijo al oído — ¿Estas lista?

— No...

— Ok — sin que la chica pudiera evitarlo, el rubio tocó la puerta de la mansión estilo japonesa y un señor con ropas tradicionales abrió la puerta.

— Hola, soy Adrien Agreste, busco a Kagami Tsurugi — respondió para miedo de su novia.

— Pasen a la sala por favor, ella bajaren un momento — respondió mezclando unas cuantas palabras en japonés y francés.

La pareja entró instalándose en uno de los elegantes sillones y espero a que la chica bajara con ellos.

Adrien sintió el temblor de su novia cuando la abrazó por los hombros, así que la acercó aún más a su pecho para tranquilizarla.

— Tranquila Princesa, solo quiero que se disculpen, no quisiera que mi novia y mi mejor amiga se llevasen mal.

Eso le dió fuerzas a la pelinegra para poder disculparse con la chica de rasgos asiáticos, lo haría por Adrien.

El sonido de unas zapatillas bajar por la escalera resonó enviándole intensos escalofríos a Marinette.

Kagami llevaba puesto uno de sus vestidos tradicionales japoneses color rojo y una cinta negra amarrando su cintura.

Caminó hacia ambos y Adrien se levantó de su asiento repentinamente.

— Disculpa Kagami, me podrías obsequiar algo de agua — preguntó el rubio ganándose una mirada incrédula de Marinette.

«¿Que estas haciendo Adrien?»

— Katoki — llamó Kagami a su mayordomo — indícale donde esta la cocina por favor.

«Traidor»

Kagami se sentó incomoda en otro sillón frente a ella, la tensión incluso podía cortarse.

Marinette jugo con sus manos en su regazo al igual que la japonesa desviaba la mirada.

— Lo siento mucho... — dijeron a la vez.

— /¿Eh?/

Ambas se miraron con incredulidad y Marinette abrió la boca para decir algo más.

— Escucha, lamento — carraspeó Marinette interrumpiendo a la Tsurugi — todo lo que Chloe y yo te hicimos, de verdad que me siento muy mal — se disculpó — p-pero t-te juro que la parte de los postres fue un accidente, en verdad alguien me empujo y accidentalmente caí sobre ti, no fue intencional — habló rápidamente agachando su cabeza.

— Creo que también debo disculparme contigo, por como te hablé en la fiesta — recapacitó la japonesa — fue muy descortés de mi parte, lamento haberte dicho cosas tan horribles en frente de todos.

Marinette abanicó su mano en el aire restándole importancia.

—No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que hago el ridículo en frente de todos creéme - contesto ya algo más liberada.

— Aún así espero que me perdones, y también te deseo suerte en tu relación con Adrien, es un buen chico...

Marinette asintió sin musitar palabra.

— Entonces... ¿Amigas? — preguntó tímidamente la azabache extendiendo su mano.

— Con 2 condiciones - señaló antes de tomar su mano.

— ¿C-Cuales?

— La primera es que me dejes ser la madrina en tu boda con Adrien - pidió.

Marinette sintió sus mejillas quemarse ante esa condición.

— Y... ¿La segunda?

— La segunda condición es... — Kagami se acercó más hacia ella y le dijo al oído en un susurro — ¿Me daría el número del chico que estaba contigo en la pista de hielo? — preguntó sorprendiendo a la azabache.

— ¿Te refieres a Luka? — preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

Kagami asintió tímidamente escondiendo su sonrojo.

— Es que... según me ha contado Adrien el es músico, y... el cumpleaños de mi mamá se acerca así que, quería preguntarle si me enseñaría a tocar una canción proveniente de mi país en guitarra, es la canción favorita mi mamá — terminó de explicar.

— Claaaro, será por eso — recalcó sin poder creerle ni una palabra a la chica.

— Es por eso — carraspeó poniéndose seria y cruzándose de brazos ocultando su nerviosismo.

Marinette rió y abrazó a Kagami repentinamente poniéndola rígida, la japonesa tímidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la azabache devolviéndole cálidamente el abrazo sorpresivo. Ahora había ganado una nueva amiga, tal como su madre le había dicho, valía la pena dar segundas oportunidades... porque así, tendrían el amor completo de una persona, una bella amistad y no solo unos... **retazos de amor.**

**...**

**¡Holis!**

**Esta es mi perspectiva de lo que me gustaría que hubiera pasado en el cap "Animaestro" este OS tenía que haberlo subido el día que se estreno ese cap, pero lamentablemente no puede, asi que lo subo ahora para que me comenten que les pareció...**

**¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

**¡Un saludito a todos y adiós!**


End file.
